


Too Many Chances

by buccellatislut



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Cheating, Drug Use, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buccellatislut/pseuds/buccellatislut
Summary: Post-Lanque's nsfw route__Set in a reality where Mallek and Lanque are matesprits and Mallek has watched his partner become a completely different person. He's had enough.
Relationships: Mallanque
Kudos: 8





	Too Many Chances

What a truly pitiful way to act. Never in his life did he think he'd be sprawled on the floor crying. Nearly a man, pleading for just one more chance. He dug his nails into the soft floor. "Please. I'm sorry..." His voice was small and frail compared to the normal boom of his speech.

He'd done this before. He'd begged and been given second chances. He's gotten his way plenty of times. But, this wasn't like any of the other times. Lanque had been pulling on a thread; unwinding, and unwinding. This time, there's no longer garment. What's left is a pile of unraveled string, as sad and pitiful as Lanque.

He'd been raised a proper boy.   
'1) Always do your job without question.  
2) Don't show off to anyone.  
3) Keep yourself in line,'   
She'd always tell him. Always. It's like she had a personal vendetta against him. His blood would boil with anger. With sadness. "What do you want from me?" He'd plead; just as he is now. Sometimes propriety wasn't in the question for him.

Now, as he begged and cried on the floor, he pondered if it was really worth it. Maybe he should have done what he was supposed to. 

"Lanque," He tapped his foot. "Get off the floor, man." His voice was calm and collected. Lanque knew he was hurting too, but he was endlessly jealous of his partner's composure. He always was. Lanque stood to his feet. He was taller than his matesprit, but he didn't feel like it right now. Mallek sighed. 

"Why'd you do it?" His voice cracked, leaving Lanque's heart in pieces. He wiped the jade tear from his own face. 

"I'm sorry... Please forgive me. I didn't mean to, I-" Mallek interrupted Lanque's excuse by grabbing his hand. Lanque flinched at the touch. The familiar roughness and cool temperature of his hands seemed so foreign now. 

"Did... Did I do something wrong...?" Mallek's voice softened. He gripped his partner's hand a little tighter; one last please for a reason.

Lanque lowered his head. He couldn't bare meeting his lover's eyes. "I was lonely. It was an accident," Lanque's words were quiet and shameful. "I love you, Mallek. I always have... I always will." Mallek dropped Lanque's hand and sighed. He sat down, putting his head in his hands. 

"You said that last time. You swore you'd change. You haven't. God, I thought you'd changed. I can't believe I thought you'd changed." A cerulean tear fell from the boy's face. Lanque wanted nothing more than to comfort him. He wanted to take him up in his arms and wipe his tears away. To tell him that he's safe here, forever and always. But he can't. He ruined it. Like he always does. Self sabotage has always been his biggest fault.

"I- I know you're disappointed. Just please... Give me another chance." Lanque sat next to his partner. He flinched away. Mallek pushed Lanque from him. 

"Get away from me. I don't want to see your face right now." The cerulean's voice was low and harsh. Lanque's face soured. 

"What? So you're throwing me away- just like that? After everything?" Mallek snapped at Lanque. His eyes burned with tears and his sharp teeth flashed. He was angry.

""After everything??" Everything you put me through! The cheating, the drugs, the- the distrust and frustration- I don't want to do it anymore. I can't," The boy calmed down, pushing the hair off his forehead, only for it to fall back down. He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. The scent of Lanque stung his eyes.  
"Get out of my hive. I won't say it again." 

Lanque took the hint. He knew, deep down that Mallek was a Ceruleanblood. If he wanted to, any violence would be excusable. He wanted to believe that Mallek would never use his hemospectrum privilege against him, but Lanque knew he deserved whatever Mallek might do. The Jadeblood put his jacket on and walked out the door. Mallek shook his head and walked away. The streets he'd come to know so well suddenly seemed so distant and cold.

Maybe Lanque should've listened. Maybe he should have stopped to think how his actions affected Mallek. Now it's too late and he's ruined everything. He hoped Bronya would take him back. He'd need to convince her of his worth. Not that there's much left. He'd become a shameful cheater and horrible person. 

A new start might be exactly what he needs.


End file.
